As networks become more complex and have a need for higher bandwidth cabling, the ability to meet prescribed electrical specifications, such as those relating to cable-to-cable crosstalk (“alien crosstalk”), near-end crosstalk (NEXT) between wire pairs within a cable, and data signal attenuation, becomes increasingly important to provide a robust and reliable communication system.
Many vendors of communication cables utilize air gaps or spacing between cables to meet performance requirements. Another solution involves the use of a matrix tape wrapped around the wire pairs of an unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cable. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/399,331, titled “Communication Cable with Improved Crosstalk Attenuation”; and also International Publication No. WO 2008/157175, titled “Communication Channels With Crosstalk-Mitigating Material”, assigned to Panduit Corp., describe such a solution and are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The matrix tape solution has succeeded in attenuating crosstalk; however, improvement of additional electrical characteristics, such as reduced data signal attenuation, controlled alien crosstalk resonance, electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC), and/or avoidance of coherent differential mode coupling between cables, is desirable.